One Like Me
by Ashten Knight
Summary: Being half Vulcan isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be, especially if you are raised on earth. SpockXOC original summary didn't fit. might be McCoyXOC i havn't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Being half Vulcan isn't all that it's cracked up to be, especially if you are raised on earth. McKayla would know this well, as she was one. Her parents had both died her mother giving birth to her and her father dying in action in a Starfleet vessel. This is her story.

I own not any character from Star Trek. T^T sad isn't it. I do however own McKayla. Don't like it oh well so sad to bad. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle.

Long red hair framed a small pale face as green eyes studied at a page in a Vulcan history book. "McKayla." The young adult looked up at her instructor, Commander Spock. "Yes Commander?" She tilted her head to the side as she swept the red locks from her face, revealing her Vulcan features. "What is your take on Vulcan emotions?" McKayla arched an eyebrow at the question they'd been looking at this subject for two days now and she feared that it was only because the students in the class were convinced that 'true' Vulcan's had none. "Though I personally don't believe that it is a good thing to suppress one's emotions, it seems to have worked well for Vulcan's for the last several hundred years." Commander Spock arched an eyebrow as the rest of the class chuckled slightly. "Enlighten me." McKayla stood. "May I?" Spock backed up a few paces. "Please." McKayla nodded and took a deep breath addressing the class. "Vulcan's feel deeper than in some ways than humans and use their strict discipline to tone them down to prevent damage to others and others property. I have found the task particularly difficult seeing as I wasn't raised Vulcan. Humans however should use some discipline in the way of their emotions." Towards the end emotions were clear in her voice making some listen closer, and others chuckle. Sighing McKayla sat back down only to have a ball of paper hit the back of her head. Spock caught it but didn't say anything wanting to see how she'd react. "Thank you McKayla your views are very…interesting." McKayla nodded and turned back to her book zoning out slightly. Another paper ball was thrown this time she caught it and turned to look at the boys who had bullied her since elementary school. "If you do not desist I promise you will regret it." For the first time since they'd met her, McKayla's voice was flat of all emotion, Spock looked on with interest this girl was the only other like him in the fleet and odds are the galaxy. She dropped the paper and turned back to Spock. Who merely arched an eyebrow and continued teaching his class.

When the announcement was made to go to the next class Spock watched with a pondering eye as McKayla left her hair tucked behind her Vulcan ears. Spock took a meditative position as it was now his planning period. He however was distracted by the events happening just outside his door.

McKayla glared daggers at the group of boys surrounding her. "What do you want?" The human boys closed in on her and McKayla tensed ready for a fight. One boy, the tallest and leader of the group-Zack- slammed McKayla's books from her hands. "That was not wise of you." He laughed. "You spend a week in that Vulcan's presence and you started speaking like him. You're such a freak." McKayla looked down at her books then back up at the much bigger men who where inching closer, the fray that was about to begin unnoticed by the other Starfleet students that were crowding the halls. "Don't call me that." Furry was boiling just below the surface, McKayla tried to suppress it but when Zack punched the part of her that was trying to suppress her fury stopped and her fury was going to be unleashed. He'd her in the 'stomach' and McKayla doubled over; he'd barely missed her heart. She righted herself as he readied to kick and she grabbed his foot and twisted his foot and drop kicked his face almost successfully knocking him unconscious. The other four looked at her shocked and jumped ready to tear her to bits. McKayla tensed and dodged as many blows as she could, blocking any attacks that would hit her torso. Using her body as a shield she attacked back warily. Spock opened his doors and the boys stopped McKayla being held up by two pinned against the wall. Other members of the academies staff soon joined and took the boys away, leaving McKayla with Spock. "Follow me to my office please." McKayla hesitantly nodded and bent to pick up her books only to find that Spock had already done it. She forced back tears and righted herself. "Thank you Commander." He nodded slightly and led her to the office located just to the side of his room.

Upon entering his office Spock motioned for McKayla to sit as he pulled out a med kit. McKayla grimaced at the thought of missing her next class, mechanics and engineering and looked around the very plain office. "Commander Xen knows you won't be attending his class today and will have all the assignments delivered to your dorm later this afternoon." McKayla nodded and Spock approached with a piece of gauze with antiseptic on it. McKayla fisted her hands and gritted her teeth at the pad connected with her cut, and Dr. McCoy walked in. "I'm here to see to Ms. McKayla's injuries." Spock nodded and pulled away to sit at his desk; watching as the junior medical officer tended to the young engineer's injuries. "Hello, I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy." McKayla nodded slightly a pained look on her face. "McKayla, nice to meet ya." McCoy offered a smile and began to tend to her injuries.

Within minutes he was finished and scanning over her heart. "You should rest a few days; you were hit fairly close to your heart, and could have caused damage that won't be seen for at least another 12 hours." McKayla nodded and tilted her head to the side. "Should I come see you tomorrow then Dr. McCoy?" He nodded and stood. "First thing in the morning please." McKayla nodded as he left and turned her attention back to Spock shyly. "You were raised human." McKayla nodded. "I was, both my parents perished along time ago Commander." Spock nodded and walked over to her kneeling by her side. "May I?" He reached up to touch her face and McKayla hesitantly nodded, a Vulcan mind meld, what better way to learn about what you are than experiencing what they can do.

Memories flashed before her eyes, looking into her mother's face for the first and last time, crying out when she was taken from her arms not understanding what was going on. But knowing that something was going horribly wrong. Being three years old and ignored by the other children having been out casted for her difference. It was why she'd been noticed by her adoptive parents. Her first fight in school defending herself after being pushed and was after that homeschooled. Her first Pon Farr, she'd almost succumbed to insanity but somehow her mother had pulled her from the edge, she'd spent two weeks asleep after it. Memories of being bullied and attacked as she grew up when playing outside by the same boys who'd tried to beat her up today. Her curiosity about the race she was part of, the nearing of her second Pon Farr…

McKayla pulled away feeling dizzy and shook her head. "I apologize." Spock said contemplating what he'd learned about her. "It's okay Commander…If I may ask…Can you teach me?" Spock looked at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side. "What do you wish to learn?" McKayla looked at her lap for a moment before looking back up at him. "How to be a Vulcan, how to control my emotions, everything." A smirk tugged at the edges of his lips unnoticed by McKayla, she was rather blunt but he admired her willingness to be taught. "Very well, we will begin tomorrow after your visit with Dr. McCoy." McKayla nodded and stood to leave. "Thank you Commander." He stood and gave the Vulcan salute. "Your first lesson, the Vulcan salute and farewell. Live long and Prosper." McKayla after a moment repeated the gesture. "Live long and Prosper." He nodded and McKayla left grinning to herself.

Back at her dorm McKayla stripped down to take a shower and looked at herself in the mirror, bruises marred her torso and a rather large one was on her face. Sighing to herself McKayla turned on the water and waited a moment for the water to warm and stepped in letting the warm water beat at her skin relaxing her tensed muscles. She remembered the anger that suddenly filled her body when Commander Spock had done the mind meld and he'd seen the memories of her being beaten up as she grew up. While he'd done that she hadn't been able to stop learning things about him. She recalled one vivid memory; he was confronted at 'school' as the other boys of the Vulcan race tried to get a human reaction from him for the 35 time and was rewarded when they call his father a traitor and his mother a whore. McKayla shook her head as a feeling of protectiveness washed over her. She ran a hand down her torso and laid a hand over her pounding heart. She was physically more Vulcan than human but because she was raised on earth, acted more human than Vulcan. McKayla grabbed her Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash; the next few days would indeed be long.

Spock closed his eyes tightly, her childhood had been worse than his. Though her adoptive parents clearly loved her, they didn't fully understand her. He'd felt the protective feeling wash over her when he'd melded their minds together. He'd been surprised by here genuine need to learn about her Vulcan heritage. Spock contemplated this as he took a seat on the floor and began meditating. Tomorrow he would begin teaching her how to use logic to control her emotions.

********************************************************************************************************************

AN: okay I know its short but I plan on writing longer chapters. Please R&R. thanks! ^_~

Catraina


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own star Treck or Spock though he is yummy and so is Leonard. but i still own McKayla. I would like your input on who you want her to wind up with cause i'm still not sure. Thnx youstolemyname for reviewing and offering your op. =p

McKayla sighed as she bored over her engineering designs and rubbed her eyes, it was four am and she'd yet to get some sleep, but the models that Commander Xen had sent her were mind boggling. It couldn't possibly be what they had studied the day before because it was just too advanced. As she angrily slammed the book shut a note flew from the pages. McKayla leaned down and picked it up and read it. "In class we discussed a formal engine, however I have sent pictures of Vulcan engines I hope you enjoy them –Commander Xen. "Oh…I guess that's why it was so hard. I'm unfamiliar with Vulcan craft seeing as I'm not familiar with anything Vulcan!" She sighed and flopped back onto her bed and set down her engineering book and glanced at the clock. She wanted to get sleep but she was too awake to do so. McKayla rubbed a tired hand across her face and stretched, standing and putting on her uniform she walked from the room.

McKayla wandered the halls of the academy debating on whether or not to see McCoy now or later. She'd probably be waking him if she went now. Sighing she walked to the training room, if she couldn't get to sleep normally she'd exhaust her body to do so. Walking into the room McKayla wasn't surprised to find that it was empty. Stretching her muscles McKayla walked to the wall and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and walked over to a punching bag and started punching and kicking with no form. "Your stance is to wide cadet Hillard." McKayla turned and looked at Spock who'd entered and stood straight, tilting her chin up slightly. "Well I've had no formal training Commander Spock." Hands behind his back the Commander strode over to her and looked in her eyes. "Could you not sleep Cadet?" McKayla shook her head. "No Commander Spock." He nodded. "Get some rest Cadet. I will see you at 0700 hours." McKayla hesitantly nodded and took off her gloves leaving the room. It was just after five, in an hour or so everyone would be waking and starting their days. McKayla contemplated her most recent encounter with her commander. There wasn't that much to think about, he'd pointed out what she'd been doing wrong but hadn't offered to help fix it. He probably wanted her to adjust by herself. McKayla stopped and sighed, she wished she could read him like she could other people, but his emotions were buried deep and even though his eyes were slightly expressive she would have liked it if he'd relaxed. McKayla eyes widened as she realized what she'd just thought. "No. No. No. No. Noooooo. Common McKayla. Get a GRIP! He's your commanding officer." Growling un-pleasantries to herself McKayla ran back to her dorm to wash up before seeing Dr. McCoy

The door wooshed open and McKayla hesitantly walked in and was greeted by a very tired looking Leonard McCoy. "Good Morning Dr." She flashed him a smile and he nodded. "Please take a seat." McKayla nodded and sat on one of the tables clicking her heals together. "Did you not sleep well Dr?" McCoy looked over at her wearily. "I never sleep well. How bout you?" McKayla rolled her shoulders. "I didn't." McCoy looked at her with an arched eyebrow as he grabbed his tools. He ran his scanner over her body searching for any late appearing injuries. "Any other pains or feelings of nausea?" McKayla shook her head and he nodded. "That's good, but just to be sure I want you to remain out of classes for another day." McKayla pouted and sighed. "Do I have to?" McCoy looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes you have to." McKayla sighed and caved with a yawn. "Wanna grab a cup of coffee then?" McCoy yawned as well then nodded. And McKayla let out a short laugh. "Good cause when I don't get my coffee heads roll." McCoy smiled and McKayla jumped off the table stretching and grinned stifling another yawn.

In the mess hall McKayla grabbed a tray and put some of what would pass for food and a large cup of coffee on it. Once seated she was joined by McCoy. "So you're half Vulcan?" McKayla nodded and took a large gulp out of her coffee. "You don't act like it." McKayla rolled her shoulders. "I wasn't raised one; I was raised here on earth as a human; though I've been trying to learn as much as I can about my Vulcan heritage from Commander Spock." McCoy nodded and McKayla looked at him curiously. "How bout you? You always wanna be a doctor?" McCoy smirked chuckling lightly. "You always want to be an engineer?" McKayla nodded. "Since I was a kid. I love taking things apart and building them better." McCoy nodded and drank some of his coffee. "So what exactly happened to you yester…" He was cut off by another guy coming towards them. "BONES!" McKayla arched an eyebrow at the nickname and turned to see a blonde haired, well built human male walking their way. "A friend of yours?" McKayla asked making sure that her hair was hiding her Vulcan features; she didn't feel like being ridiculed at the moment. "Hello hello my red headed beauty." McKayla arched an eyebrow then turned back to McCoy. "In your dreams." McKayla's voice went flat again the light in her eyes going out into a dark stare. "Who, temper temper. I'm James Kirk. Jim for short." McKayla arched an eyebrow and turned back to McCoy. "Is it okay if I call you Leonard? Hmm I think I like Leo better." A slight blush tinted the doctor's features and McKayla glanced at her watch. "Do you have somewhere to be McKayla?" She smiled and shook her head. "Not for another half hour. And it's Mac if you don't mind." McCoy smiled at her and Kirk watched on completely aghast that he'd been completely ignored by the woman. McKayla smiled and tucked her hair behind her pointed ears. Kirks eyes widened. "You're a Vulcan!" McKayla looked over at him and stood slightly angered. "I'll see you late Leo. I have to go see Commander Spock…I'll drop by med lab later?" McCoy smiled and nodded. "See you later." With that she turned on her heal and walked away off to learn about her heritage.

McKayla knocked on the door of Commander Spock's office. "Enter." McKayla did so, suddenly feeling nervous and jittery. Spock was sitting at his desk looking down at papers on his desk. "You are nervous." McKayla nodded twisting her fingers together behind her back. "It is not logical." Spock stood and walked over to McKayla. "What do you fear?" McKayla looked at Spock in the eyes. "I-I don't know…" Spock nodded slightly, a mere bob of his head. "Then I will teach you to control your fear, and anger." McKayla nodded becoming more confident. "Will you teach me to fight?" The question caught Spock slightly off guard, but he could understand why. "If you wish." McKayla nodded smiling. "Then lets get started. Take a seat Cadet." McKayla sat on the floor next to Spock who had sat down. "Center yourself." McKayla sighed taking a deep breath and slowing her breathing, letting all the stress leave her body. "Good. Focus on your emotions, push them away. Use your logic to explain why emotions are dangerous." McKayla nodded and focused but at 0800 hours the bell rang for classes to begin and McKayla's head was throbbing with the effort to suppress her emotions, it was hard and McKayla knew that she would have to practice everyday to be able to master the technique. "I will see you later Commander Spock. I'll leave you to your class." With that McKayla gave him the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper." Spock stood and said the same and McKayla left head throbbing and lightheaded.

Just down the hall she stopped the urge to throw up strong, McKayla leaned her head against the wall and took a couple deep breaths. "Mac?" A cool hand touched the back of her neck. "You're burning up. Come on, I'll get you to medical." McKayla batted the hand away. "I'm fine Kirk leave me alone…Shouldn't you be in class?" Her stomach rebelled and McKayla heaved for a moment before Kirk stubbornly picked her up. "Put me down or I swear I'll barf all over you." She didn't see the look on his face because her eyes were squeezed shut. "If you do I'll drop you."

McKayla heard a door swoosh open. "What happened?" McKayla opened her eyes to see Leonard McCoy looking at her concerned. The light of the room cause her head to throb more and she closed her eyes. "Put me down. You're to hot." Now normally Kirk may have said something smart and sarcastic, but the current position the heat she was radiating, he knew there was something seriously wrong. "Set her down on the table Jim." McKayla felt the cool bed beneath her; she heard the beeping of the tools that McCoy was using. "Leonard?" His hand touched her forehead. "Sh, Mac." She felt something get injected into her neck and everything faded.

AN i hope you enjoyed, going to try to put up a chapter everyday. it will be a challenge but this is the story most of my attention is on right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay once again with disclaimer thingy...(me-do i really have to do one? everyone else-YES or you are subject too... me-shut up i get the point.) I don't own Star Treck or the ever Sexy thang Spock. i've had really problems deciding on whether or not to make it McCoyOC or not. how ever a single person keeps voicing their opinion. Thank you youstolemyname. you have decided the fate of this fanfic. it shall remain SpockOC congrats i'll be sending you a preview of the fourth chapter...as soon as i start writing it...

When McKayla came to she was in the medical ward, her uniform had been removed and she was in another outfit entirely. She groaned and touched her still throbbing head. "Don't move fast." McKayla looked around for a moment before she spotted McCoy by her bed. "Ugh, what happened?" Spock walked into the medical bay and looked at her walking over. "You had an infection that wasn't detected." McKayla nodded at the only other half Vulcan she knew. "How long was I out?" McCoy looked at Spock hesitantly. "About a week." McKayla's eyes widened with the news. "Are they going to make me drop out?" The panic was written clearly on her features and McCoy touched her arm lightly. "They won't." McCoy assured her. McKayla smiled and looked at Spock suddenly feeling nervous again. "Commander?" Spock crossed his hands behind his back. "Yes Cadet?" She chewed on her bottom lip. "In my dorm you'll find my books and completed assignments. I- I wrote a special paper for your class… And built a model of a Vulcan engine for Commander Xen." Spock nodded and turned on his heal. "Commander?" Spock looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He turned around looking mildly confused. "Your apology is illogical." McKayla smiled and chuckled a little. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Spock turned completely around for a moment before turning back to the door and leaving. "Uhhh okay…" McKayla said arching an eyebrow. "Can I get something to eat I'm starving." McCoy smiled at her and stood. "I'll get you something." Then he too left the room leaving McKayla in silence. "I've been out for a week." The door wooshed open and Kirk walked in. "BONES! Yo Bones! Stop ogling over her for a sec." McKayla arched an eyebrow. "Dr. McCoy isn't in right now." She said smiling as Kirk rounded the corner where her bed was. "oh, you're awake." McKayla nodded and fiddled her fingers. "Uh, thank you." Kirk arched an eyebrow. "For….OH! No problem." McKayla laughed at him and sighed as Leonard walked back in. "Hey Bones I was looking for you." McKayla shook her head and sat up. Only to have McCoy rush over to her side and support her back. "Leonard, I think I can handle sitting up." Her hands found his arms and she pushed him away slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "When can I get outta here?" McCoy pulled over a cart that had a salad and water, McKayla arched an eyebrow not remembering telling him that she was a vegetarian. "I talked to Spock on the way out, he said you were probably a vegetarian because most Vulcan's are." McKayla smiled and grabbed it, starving after living off of IV fluids for a week. "Easy there Mac." McKayla laughed and took a large bite of the salad. "YUM FOOD." Both Kirk and McCoy let out a laugh and McKayla almost choked when she too started laughing. Suddenly she stopped and sighed letting the fork settle back on the tray. "Are you okay?" McKayla smiled at McCoy. "Yeah, I just realized you two are the first friends I've ever had." McCoy smiled and so did Kirk. "Well we're glad to be your first friends Mac!" Kirk said clapping her on the back. "I'm gonna throw a party in a couple days I would really like for you to be there." McKayla grinned and nodded. "I'd be glad to Kirk." She took another bite of the salad as Kirk corrected her. "Jim." McKayla smiled and nodded swallowing. "Jim." She turned to McCoy tilting her head to the side slightly. "So…What do you do at a party?" Kirk nearly fainted. McKayla laughed at the look on his face. "Have you never been to a party?" Kirk asked jaw dropped down to the floor. McKayla shook her head. "Never." No one heard or saw Capitan Pike enter. "I doubt Cadet McKayla has time for activities with underclassmen." McKayla looked up at the Commander and smiled. "He's just trying to be a nice friend Capitan. Of course I'll focus on making up my work before I do any socializing."

Spock looked over the work that he had stacked on his desk. The class was currently writing a paper on the government of Vulcan. On top of all the other papers, was McKayla's paper. It covered every subject in the book and offered her opinion on them which was supported by facts that she had gathered. It was a short four pages, but seeing that she'd written it in a fairly short it was very good. She would make a great engineer if she was this through in all her courses. Spock almost smirked when he read the longest part of the paper, which was on Vulcan engineering, and was written admirably.

-Noon-

McKayla sighed and lay back down. McCoy was fussing over her like a wet nurse and was starting to get on her nerves. "I swear Leonard if you don't stop fussing I'll get someone to get you a sedative."

"I never expected you to have a temper Cadet." McKayla looked up at Commander Xen who'd walked in. and bobbed her head back at him "It's good to see you Commander. I should be back in class in another day." She beamed up at her teacher and stifled a yawn. "Don't push yourself. I wanted to thank you for the very detailed model of a Vulcan engine, I'll be bringing by missing assignments for you later, as I'm sure your other instructors will do as well." With that Commander Xen stood and walked out leaving McKayla and McCoy by themselves.

"So, ever had a boyfriend?" McKayla arched an eyebrow at the odd question that the Dr had just thrown her way. "By human terms of boyfriend no. I have two male friends currently. One being yourself the other being Jim…Have you ever had a girlfriend Leo?" McKayla asked tilting her head to the side.

"I had a wife…when she divorced me I joined Starfleet." McKayla's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…I'm sorry." McCoy shook his head and walked back over to her bed and sat beside her, over the last few hours they'd done nothing but talk and had found that they had a lot in common. "Don't be, my life here's been better for the last year and a half." McKayla smiled and nodded he may have been older than she was but she had the 'higher' rank in the school.

The door wooshed open and Spock walked in holding a tray of food. "I brought the Cadet food." That statement made McCoy look at the clock and let out a small curse. "I'm sorry Mac, I lost track of time." McKayla laughed and sat up. "It's okay Leo. I was distracted too." Spock walked over and McCoy stood. "I'll keep the cadet company you go get nourishment." McCoy nodded his head and waved slightly before leaving the room. For a moment silence reigned over the two.

"So how much have I missed?" McKayla asked looking into Spock's eyes. For a moment he didn't answer, he too had been captivated by hers. "We're studying architecture, but you've already covered that an more. Your paper was very…enlightening." McKayla's brows knitted together for a moment. "How so Commander?" Spock scooted closer picking up a salad and handing it to her. "Your views on things are very opinionated yet backed up by facts. A Vulcan trait that I hadn't expected that you'd possess." McKayla tilted her head to the right slightly. "Sir, correct me if I'm wrong but you too are half Vulcan. So what makes me so different from you?" Tension filled the air and Spock picked up his own salad. "In some ways I envy you Cadet. You were raised human and were never told that your Vulcan heritage would hold you back. Instead you were lectured on how you should be better." McKayla realized then he was opening up to her, this was a side of Spock no one else had seen. Was it because she was the only other like him? "Commander?" He took a bite of his salad and motioned for her to continue. "I don't understand." McKayla took a bite of her salad and savored the different flavors of the leaves. "These plants didn't originate from earth." McKayla stated noting the different textures. "True, these are from Vulcan." McKayla's eyes widened and before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around Spock tightly. Once she realized what she'd done McKayla pulled away. "I'm sorry. Its just I…I'm flattered that you'd share this with me….And I think spending too much time in med bay is starting to get to me. There's no mental stimuli." McKayla would be the first to admit to being a workaholic and when she wasn't reading, writing or building something she was walking. But for the last week she'd been confined to a bed. "Have you practiced controlling your emotions McKayla?" McKayla smiled at him a blush tinting her features. "Honestly no sir. When I'm not resting Dr McCoy and I are speaking." Spock knew, he'd listened to their conversation for a moment or two before entering. "I was surprised when in your paper you did not mention the tradition of arranged marriages." McKayla sighed and took another bite out of her salad. "There is only one thing I have to ask. Are you arranged to be wed Commander?"

"Spock. No I am not, being that I am half human I don't fit into the criteria." McKayla smiled then huffed at the answers. "I don't understand why you don't. So you're half human…so am I. I am not going to ignore the other half of who I am to try to please people. But I know I need a more disciplined control of my emotions because they are wild and can hurt someone. You are the most brilliant person I've ever met. You've been programming the Kobayashi Maru for three years now. How many other people can do that?" Spock was about to answer but McKayla cut him off. "I am thankful for everything that you've done for me…Spock." She tucked her red locks behind her ears and smiled. "I'm going to take it." Spock arched an eyebrow. "The program is designed for those aspiring to be a Capitan. They have to be able to make life threatening choices." McKayla thought about it for a moment. "I can do it." Spock nodded as he finished his salad. "Live long and prosper McKayla." McKayla smiled at him. "Live long and Prosper Spock." At that moment McCoy walked in and Spock made his exit. "You're on a first name basic with a Commander?" McKayla blushed slightly looking off to the side. "We're alike. I think I understand him….I'm taking the Kobayashi Maru."

AN it may be a while for the next chapter due to writers block R&R and you may get rewards ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

Okay let me start off this chapter by thanking youstolemyname and all my other reviewers. Sorry I don't remembers the four of you xD but youstolemyname is the one that stands out the most. thanks for the tip I like it! uhhh yeah that's all I have for up here…OH wait disclaimer thingy. I don't own the sexy star trek characters. Just McKayla and her thoughts. Yes I realize McCoy was ooc last chapter, but I wanted to give him a softer side, you don't see him with women in the movie so there.

A week later McKayla was living life, she'd grown closer to McCoy and Kirk and spent the free time with them that she wasn't already spending with Spock. That's were she currently was like clock work everyday lunch with Spock while they discussed Vulcan history and culture along with the control of McKayla's emotions, she was getting better but the sessions still left her with a slight headache. "If you are growing weary McKayla we can stop."

McKayla shook her head, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. "I can do this." Spock opened his eyes and looked at her, strain was clear on her features and a sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. "That's enough for today McKayla." McKayla opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong Spock?" Spock just stood and walked to his desk. "You're taking the Kobayashi Maru test tomorrow you'll need your strength." McKayla nodded and stood, stretching her now stiff muscles. "Is there anything you need help with Spock?" His eyes met her and for a moment they darkened, something she'd learned about him in the past week, though his face was neutral his eyes often betrayed his emotions. "No McKayla, you may leave." McKayla nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow." Spock simply nodded as she left walking out of his office and right into McCoy's chest. His arms wrapped around her stopping her from falling backwards in surprise. "Hi." McKayla squeaked out embarrassed. McCoy's hands stayed around her a moment longer before letting her go. "Hello. I've been looking for you." McKayla grinned up at him. "You found me." McCoy smiled lightly. "I wanted to know if you'd join me for a drink tonight." McKayla smiled and nodded. "I'd love to, will Kirk be joining us?" McCoy shook his head. "No its just going to be you and me." McKayla smiled an nodded as the bell rang. "We'll I'll see you at 0800?" McCoy nodded and smiled and McKayla turned on her heal and walked to her next and favorite class.

Later that evening around 0700

McKayla contemplated for a moment if she should wear her uniform or not and quickly decided against it. Walking over to her closet McKayla pulled out a form fitting black dress, it hand a low V that would show off only a hint of cleavage following the dress she pulled out a pair of heels and laid the outfit out on her bed then walked into her bathroom and stripped of her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. The bruises were gone but sometimes the pain would spike. She laid a hand over her heart and sighed. "Is this the right thing to do?" She looked herself in the eye for a moment before shaking her head and stepping into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go. "Probably not."

Half an hour later McKayla was pulling on her black dress, still contemplating if it was a good idea to go drinking before she took the Kobayashi Maru test. Taking a deep breath McKayla slipped back into the bathroom and pulled out her makeup kit. She rarely used it but heck why not go all out. She put on some foundation and blush, following it with a light liner and matching eye shadow that would bring out her brown eyes. Sighing trying to get her nerves under control McKayla pulled up her hair revealing her Vulcan features. She walked back into her bedroom and pulled on her heels just as someone rang at her door. "Enter." She said standing, knowing full well that it'd be McCoy. McKayla smiled and twirled around as he entered. "I didn't go to over the top did I?" She smiled as his jaw hit the floor. McCoy he blinked twice and cleared his throat. "You look beautiful." McKayla blushed slightly noting the McCoy was still donning his uniform. "Thank you…" He stood there still looking at her for a moment before she shifted starting to become uncomfortable. "Shall we go then?" McKayla asked walking to the door. McCoy shook his head then nodded. "Yes." McKayla smiled and exited her room followed closely by McCoy. "Are you nervous about the test tomorrow?" McKayla rolled her shoulders. "Only…a lot." McCoy chuckled and McKayla shook her head. "Then it's a good thing we're doing this." McKayla smiled as they walked down the halls, they were going to a bar that was not far from campus.

The bar was a loud bump of music and bodies, McCoy lead McKayla through the crowd of bodies to an empty table and sat down, a waitress came over and McKayla smiled brightly at the woman who just looked at her features frowning. "I'll have a Cascadian sunrise." McKayla said and McCoy smiled and ordered a scotch. "So, excited about being an officer in a few weeks?" McKayla arched an eyebrow as her drink arrived and took a sip. "Mr. McCoy in the time that I've known you, you've never been at a loss for words."

McCoy smiled then drained a bit of his scotch. "You can be intimidating at times you know that?" McKayla smiled blushing and took another drink from her glass. "Sorry." McCoy chuckled again. "You aren't like any Vulcan I've ever met?" McKayla arched an eyebrow. "How many Vulcan's have you met?" She noted then that he had finished his Scotch and was ordering another. "You're the first." McKayla laughed and drummed her fingers to the beat of the music. McCoy's second scotch arrived, along with the bottle and another Cascadian sunrise. Rolling her shoulders McKayla downed the rest of her first drink and coughed making McCoy laugh. "You don't drink much do you McKayla?" She shook her head and coughed again taking a small sip from the second glass. "I'm gonna stop drinking alcohol after this so I don't get drunk." McKayla smiled as McCoy downed a second glass. "Are you okay Leonard?"

He nodded. "Would you like to dance?" McKayla smiled as he stood and took his offered hand. Together they walked out onto the dance floor and McKayla let her body sway to the beat of the music, surprising McCoy slightly. Then the song ended and the music changed to a slow happy sultry song and the one man McKayla never expected walked up between McCoy and her. Spock. "May I have this dance?" McKayla nodded and Spock took her hands in his and they began gently swaying to the music. After a few moments McKayla hesitantly rested her head against his chest and sighed as he dropped one hand and rested it on her side, feeling her heart beat against his palm. McKayla's hand reached up and rested her hand on his shoulder. Spock rested his head against hers and as they swayed together, bodies pressed close, McKayla caught the eye of one very jealous looking Doctor. But by the time she'd noticed they'd turned again and McCoy was blocked from her view. When the song was over McKayla felt Spock's hand touch her chin and her eyes met his then closed as his lips touched hers in a tender caress.

AN: Sorry this one took so long and is short but i was in the hospital. the next one will be out soon Thank you. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

okay once again here we are a new chapter! YAY. okay youstolemyname pointed out a few errors that i made last chapter and they have been fixed THANKS A BUNCH! uhh yes i'm still alive...for now. The docs don't know whats i haz. hmmm maybe i should find Leonard....anywho yes i realize he's alittle OOC but in el movie and the series they dont' show his attitude to women, especially those he like so HA! anyway. i don't own any of the Star Trek characters. as much as i'd like to i dont. uhh i think thats all i have for up here.

When McKayla woke up the next morning there was a huge weight on her shoulders, McCoy had left after her dance with Spock, and though she'd been reluctant to stay, Spock had convinced her to spend her night with him, not that after their kiss she needed much convincing. Angry at herself McKayla walked into the bathroom and took in her appearance. "I look like hell…" There was a ring at her door and McKayla walked back into her bedroom. "Enter." It was McCoy and he looked like hell. "Did you have a fun time last night! You looked comfortable in that guys arms." McKayla shook her head trying not to feel hurt, McCoy was obviously drunk. "Leonard, please, if you're going to talk to me like that leave." He stumbled forward. "You kissed him…you should have been kissing me!" McKayla took a step away from him. "You're drunk go away." He stood straighter. "I'm not drunk. I love you…"

"Is there a problem Cadet?" It was Spock, relief must have been plain in her eyes for Spock then turned to McCoy. "She asked you to leave." McCoy knowing that Spock was a superior officer stumbled over to him. "You, you are stupid. Women are all the same…They sleep with you then leave you." With that he left stumbling back from the direction he'd came. McKayla stood there shocked and hurt. Shaking she sat back down on her bed and Spock walked over, the door wooshing closed. Seeing her distressed was bringing out a protective streak and he pulled McKayla into his arms, where she silently cried for a few minutes before pushing him away. "I-I have to get ready." Her voice was shaky and quiet as she walked into the bathroom. Spock looked around feeling conflicted. She was a cadet, if anyone found out about the relationship that had formed between them he could be court-martialed. Spock didn't really understand what had happened the night before, he'd been grading papers, McKayla's being the best of course, and something just pushed at him to go to the bar, even though he didn't drink. Upon arrival he'd imeadately spotted McKayla, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was swaying around her and the smile on her face couldn't be matched, and in that moment he wanted to be with her. And with out thinking he did, the song had changed, the music still echoed in his hears as she rested her head against his chest, he still felt her heart beat against his hand and tasted her on his lips. That was it, he loved her, and he realized in that moment as he pulled her lips to his, he loved her.

Spock was broken out of his thoughts as McKayla re-entered blushing in a towel and grabbed a uniform and some things from her drawers before walking back in to the bathroom. Moments later she re-entered dressed her semi-wet hair tied up. "You are nervous." McKayla nodded at Spock's observation. "Yeah, I think he hates me now." Spock pulled her into his arms, the tone of hurt that'd been in her voice surprised him. McKayla pulled away and closed her eyes when she opened them her face was blank. She'd done what he taught her to do, control her emotions, though all she really did was push them away. "Lets go." Spock nodded and together they walked out, Spock leading her to where the test was.

The room she was lead to was an exact replica of a bridge. She looked around the large room then the screen and sat down. Some of the people around her she knew, others she didn't. "Let's get this party started." She said voice trembling slightly with nervousness. Kirk looked over at her. "Good luck." There was an empty seat beside him and she looked down, Leonard was supposed to be there. "The bridge seems to be a person short, Cadet." McKayla nodded. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know where…" McCoy entered and took a seat making McKayla's heart beat faster. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. This was the first time any of them, besides Kirk, had been in here, and everyone was edgy and not sure what to expect.

The dark room came to life, lights came on and so did computers and controls. McKayla took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Capitan we're receiving a message from Starfleet. The Kobayashi Maru is stranded and has no power, we're to go rescue them." McKayla nodded. "Set a course. Full warp." Moments later they came out of warp only to be surrounded by Klingon ships. "Shields up, full stop reroute the power from the engines into the shields." The group at the controls looked at her funny, and heart pounding, they were fired upon. "Shields down to 40% captain." Kirk notified. McKayla growled and jumped over to him and started running though the programming, finding the area she wanted McKayla began typing in instructions. "Shields 10% Captain."

McKayla grimaced. "Go back into warp NOW." They stopped not far from the Kobayashi Maru. And McKayla walked back over to Kirk, and began rerouting the power. "Okay, I have an idea. I'm rerouting half of our engine power to shields, once we get back to the Maru, all engine power is going to the shields. I want you to scan for surviving life forms and begin beaming them on board. "Yes Captain." McKayla's voice was shaking slightly and she pushed down her fear. "Lets go back."

They came up beneath the Maru and were immediately fired upon, and as Kirk did what she had shown him to do. The weapons had no effect. "Start beaming them onboard this tactic won't last long."

"Captain." McCoy's voice rang in her ear for a moment. "Yes?" He turned and looked back at his screen. "We can't beam them on bored with all the power being routed to the shields it isn't enough to transport large…" The klingon's redirected their fire at the Kobayashi maru. Destroying the handicapped ship easily. McKayla stared wide eyed at the screen. "Go to warp now." She fell to her knees beside McCoy, forgetting for a moment that it was a simulation. Everything shut off and Captain Pike entered. McKayla just rocked back onto her heels and shook her head. "That was the best, I have ever seen a Cadet do on this test. Are you sure you don't want to be a captain." McKayla turned and stood, her body shaking slightly. "Sir, I failed. I'll just stick with my engineering." Pike chuckled. "Cadet, you are aware that no one has ever passed this test. I have never seen the full simulation before. That was pretty good. I'd have never thought to reroute the power to the shields. That was clever." McKayla nodded and walked from the room, head bowed, fear still coursing through her veins. "You did exceptionally well." McKayla looked up at Spock. "Thanks." She walked over to the wall and slid down it. "That was terrifying." Spock walked over to her and sat down. "That was the purpose of the test McKayla, to experience fear and to still have control over your ship and crew." McKayla nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "In two months I'll be a Commander. I've submitted building plans for a new type of engine. One that'll enable us to go faster and farther." Spock nodded and McKayla stood. "I'm gonna go meditate now. I'll see you later?" Spock stood and kissed her gently since no one was looking. "2000 hours." McKayla nodded and caressed his face before walking away.

1900 hours

McKayla felt nauseous, some thing was wrong. She put down her engineering book and slipped on her shoes before walking down to the medical bay. The door wooshed open and McKayla walked in. "Dr. McCoy?" McKayla looked around the large rooms before spotting him face down on a desk a bottle of Jack in his hand. "Leonard…" Her face softened as she walked over to him and she pulled the bottle from his hands and put the cap on it. "I'm sorry…" She walked over to one of the beds and grabbed a pillow then gently lifted his head and propped it under him. McKayla smiled tenderly and brushed a stray hair from his face. She turned to leave but stopped when he mumbled her name. McKayla turned and looked at McCoy then satisfied that he was asleep walked back to her dorm, the uneasy feeling still sat in the pit of her stomach.

2000 hours

McKayla looked from her book to the clock, Spock would be arriving soon. As if on cue the door rang. "Enter." Spock entered, hands behind his back as usual. "I'd like to spar you." McKayla arched an eyebrow at him, then rolled her shoulders and closed her book. "Alright," She grabbed her hair tie and tied up her long hair pulling it tight so none would slip out. "Let's go." Spock nodded and the pair walked down to the training rooms.

They were nearly empty, only the muscular men working out, trying to keep up their bulk. McKayla walked over to the mats and took of her shoes taking a wide stance, ready for anything that Spock threw at her. "Don't hold back." McKayla warned, because she certainly wasn't going to. McKayla and Spock stared each other down like prowling wolves. Neither of them breaking the others stare. A few of the men pause and watched as the half Vulcan's leaped at each other. McKayla's movements were swift agile and fluid, though Spock's seemed to be more so and full of power. McKayla made it a point to go to the defensive and see if she could ware him down. But Spock moved much faster than she'd first anticipated and soon was behind her, taking hold of her long ponytail. McKayla winced in pain as he tugged it lightly. "I wi…" Before Spock could finish the word of victory McKayla reached for the knife she had strapped to her leg and cut off her hair, just a few inches in front of the tie. She twirled around, placing the blade back in its proper place, to face a rather surprised looking Vulcan. "That was a wise move." He said tossing the locks to the side. McKayla smirked and charged, she was starting to tire, though Spock didn't look like he'd even broken a sweat yet. Cursing mentally at her self McKayla dodged to the side as Spock's fist lashed out, her own fist connected with his left side, far enough away from his heart not to do any damage. A large crowd was forming and McKayla gritted her teeth trying to tune them out. "Focus." Spock barked at her, McKayla growled and lashed out again, missing and Spock grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. McKayla struggled for a moment, shame burning on her face. "You weren't focusing." Spock released her and McKayla gripped her now sore shoulder as she sat up. "You held back." Spock tossed her a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. "You're not ready yet." McKayla frowned and stood, watching Spock walk away from her. "Again." Spock turned, an eyebrow arched then walked back to the mat. "As you wish…."

AN: eh yeah crappy chapter i think. R&R thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay let's begin. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day but I've been in the hospital and my life is falling to hell. And between hospitals and writers block this has been a royal pain in the butt to write. Thanks. I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters I own McKayla and any other random character I may throw in have a nice day. OH yeah, to the flamers _I will NOT hesitate to report you for flaming. Send me another message like the ones I've gotten and I will, and on top of that I will remove my stories. I am in no way a professional writer. You want one go to B&N and read their books. STFU and leave me alone! _I like constructive criticism thnx ^^ I'll try to update soon.

Two months later-

McKayla sighed as she looked around the almost empty campus. She, Kirk, and McCoy were out in the courtyard eating a small picnic that McKayla had put together for them. It consisted of fried chicken, potato salad, and cornbread. "So I guess we're the three students at this school that don't have lives." None of them were going home for the one month of leave. Kirk chuckled. "We'll there's a good enough bar here we'll still have fun." McKayla arched an eyebrow. "Don't forget," She put on a fake stern voice. "I'm your senior officer now." She smiled and the laughed and the two men soon joined her. "You can really cook you know that Mac?" McKayla blushed a little at Kirks complement. "Thanks Jim. I learned it from my mom." McCoy pulled the fried chicken from his face for a moment to nod in agreement. They had made up a few weeks ago but things were still kind of awkward. "Mac, you have to program this into the computer!" McKayla laughed at Kirk who'd grabbed another piece of chicken and was greedily eating it. "I don't think it'd be the same Jim and slow down so you don't choke." McCoy laughed and put down a now clean bone. "Yes Jim slow down, because I'm not performing CPR on you." McKayla laughed and glanced down at her watch. "Crap. I'm late." Both McCoy and Kirk arched eyebrows at her. "I'm supposed to show Commander Xen how to build the engine I designed." Kirk nodded. "Ah, have fun with that." McKayla nodded and stood jogging to the engineering room. Her short hair wisped in front of her face making McKayla push it behind her ears. Both Kirk and McCoy had been surprised the morning after she'd spared Spock by her sudden hair cut and she didn't bother explaining, the story or rumors would get to it.

McKayla entered the Engineering room quietly, her guard up now that most of the student body was gone. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and McKayla almost elbowed him in the stomach, had she not recognized the sent. "Spock, you scared the crap outta me." A soft kiss was placed at the base of her neck and McKayla smiled. In the past two months she'd managed to coax the Vulcan out of his shell, at least to her anyway. "You are late." McKayla rolled her shoulders turning in Spock's arms. "I lost track of time." Spock nodded and touched the bottom curls of her hair, momentarily remembering the shock of her cutting off the soft locks. "So are we gonna build it or not?" Spock nodded and together they walked over to what looked like a large turbine. "I do have the constructs of it correct don't I Spock?" He looked over the blue prints and nodded in satisfaction. "They are accurate." McKayla nodded and crawled under the heavy piece of machinery, this soon would be a turbine, the idea was to make it lighter but stronger, McKayla was currently working on a metal alloy that wouldn't break or tear away unless under extreme stress. "Your research seems to be going well McKayla." She chuckled under and scooted out. "Are you trying to make small talk Spock?" She smiled at him and grabbed some oil, things were sticking. "In six months the Pon Farr will be upon us. What do you plan to do?" McKayla who'd been about to roll back under hesitated. "I-I don't know." She'd been hoping that she'd spend it with Spock, though by this question he seemed to be trying to push that thoughts from her mind. "I'll probably pick a fight with someone." She rolled under before she could see or hear any response. "So are you going back to Vulcan for the holiday?" McKayla swore she heard Spock chuckle. "I do believe you're making small talk McKayla, and changing the subject." McKayla shrugged and tossed out a wrench. "I was curious, I've always wanted to see Vulcan." She oiled a few small gears. "I won't be returning to Vulcan." McKayla nodded. "Why'd you join Starfleet, isn't there a Vulcan school that you could have gone to?" she reached for the wrench she tossed realizing she needed it and Spock picked it up and handed it to her. "I turned them down. I was at a disadvantage via my human heritage." McKayla nodded to herself.

"So they insulted you, so you turned them down and came here…Makes sense. I always wanted to be an engineer. Mom and Pop are proud that I joined Starfleet, they spend a lot of time in space themselves, which is why I'm not visiting them currently. I'm sure they'd love to meet you though. A half Vulcan, just like me." The later statement was quietly spoken, as if to herself. McKayla finished tightening bolts and oiling the bottom part of one section, sighing she moved to the other side and began working. "Did you ever think there was someone else like you out there Spock?" silence reigned and McKayla peaked out of the Turbine to look at him, he was looking out the window at the sky and McKayla slid out.

"You miss your mother?" Spock came out of his daze and looked at her. "Its okay to feel that way Spock, no doubt she was the most supportive structure in your life."

Spock tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why do you say that?"

McKayla smiled. "My mother was." McKayla looked up and whipped a hand across her face.

"I miss her everyday. When I doubted myself growing up she would say or do something to cheer me up. And no matter what she said that what ever I chose would make her proud." McKayla looked down at her hands smiling at his words. "Spock, I want to show you something." She rolled out from under the machine and grabbed his hands. The sun was starting to set and McKayla led him to the roof, which she climbed up on and ran to the highest point. "I like to watch the sunset from here. Its calming and helps me meditate." As she spoke McKayla stared into the setting sun, relaxing against Spock as his arms wrapped around her. "I do not wish for you to fight during the Pon Farr." McKayla turned her head to look at him curiously. "I don't think I can meditate my way through it, I almost fell from the edge of sanity last time…" She shuddered at the memory of her brush with death. "I will help you through it McKayla. I promise, you will not succumb to the blood fever." McKayla turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, resting her palm against his beating heart.

Spock could feel her fear, he'd never asked for more details about her fist Pon Farr but he was sure it had been a terrifying experience. She hadn't had any Vulcan's around to explain what was happening or what to do. Odds were she'd almost lost her life, at that thought his arms tightened around her protectively. No he wouldn't let her die or injure herself. 'I will protect you McKayla.' She shifted in his arms so she was looking up at him, an unfamiliar emotion was shining in her eyes. "Come, I have prepared something special for this evening." McKayla hesitantly nodded before pulling away and following him back down to his room. The halls were empty and seemed devoid of life. Their footsteps echoed down the halls and beat back loudly in the Vulcan's sensitive ears. In five minutes they reached his room. "Close your eyes…"

AN: Dr. Octa Mother FING GONAPUS BLAAAAAAAH Read and Review thnx. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: okiedokie. I do not own star trek if I did . well I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

McKayla sighed hands over her eyes as she was lead into Spock's living quarters, she stood there listening intently as he walked around the room. She jumped when his hands landed on her shoulders again and he led her to another area of the room. She heard a screen buzz to life then a phone ring, and ring, and ring. "Open your eyes." His voice whispered in her ear. McKayla dropped her hands and looked at the screen as a woman appeared. "Mother." He said bobbing his head at the screen. McKayla smiled at the beautiful dark haired woman on the screen apprehension flooding her system. "Hello, I am McKayla, a… friend of Spock's." his mother smiled at her and McKayla's initial nervousness vanished as Spock put one of his hands on the small of her back. "It is a pleasure to meet you McKayla." McKayla smiled and bowed her head jumping slightly when a man appeared on the screen. "Spock." There was a firm authority in the man's voice and Spock dropped his hand and stepped in front of McKayla. "Father." Sensing the tension McKayla scuttled further behind Spock. "Who is that woman behind you?" McKayla tensed and took a deep breath before tucking her hair behind her ears and stepping out from behind Spock. "Greetings. My name is McKayla Anne. As you have probably noticed I am half Vulcan." Spock's father nodded and motioned for her to continue, McKayla felt nervous again and longed for Spock's reassuring touch. "Who are your parents?" McKayla looked down in shame. "I…I never knew their names…" Spock touched her shoulder gently and looked to his father. "She's been under my tutorage as a Vulcan. She's a rapid learner." McKayla sighed and bowed in respect to his father as her pad rang. "Excuse me." She slipped away and answered, it was Jim. "Hey Jim what's up?" McKayla pulled the phone away from her ear at the sound of a loud crash. "Jim?!" There was no answer, the line went dead. With out hesitation McKayla rushed into the room. "Commander, something's happened to Jim." McKayla turned to the screen and did the Vulcan salute. "Sorry our meeting was cut short, live long and prosper." She spun on her heal and dashed out of the room to her friends aid.

Jim's dorm was halfway across campus, and McKayla ran the entire way, Spock hot on her heals. They arrived at his room and McKayla hesitantly opened the door. Inside Jim was sitting at a table cleaning blood from the side of his head, as Leonard finished closing the wound. "What happened?" McKayla frantically asked as she walked over touching the side of Kirks face. "I fell." McKayla looked at him and frowned. "You fell? You scared me half to death!!" She sighed and ran a hand down her face "I think I just aged seven years." She cuffed the good side of his head getting a groan from him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She turned her attention to McCoy. "The injury wasn't serious was it?" He shook his head. "Jim should be fine." McKayla cracked a smile. "But this is Jim we're talking about, I don't know how much more head trama he can take." McKayla stuck her tongue out teasingly and Spock made himself known. "I advise you don't scare the Cadet like that, she panicked." McKayla scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "Sorry bout that…" She turned her attention back to the two human men. "Be more careful. I'll see yall later. I have some things to tend too." With that she exited the room, very aware that she'd probably embarrassed Spock by her outburst and exit.

Once in the hallway McKayla nervously looked at Spock. "Sorry. I hope I didn't make a bad impression…" Spock looked at her and gave a graceful roll of his shoulders. McKayla eyed him for a moment before smiling and grabbing his hand. "Shall we call them back later? I'd like to apologize for my behavior." Spock's lips turned up a bit at the corners. "That is not needed McKayla." She smiled despite herself and began walking, her hand still linked with Spock's. "I'm nervous about my graduation Spock. I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to be what the fleet needs me to be. I don't think I could be strong if something bad happened to you." Spock stopped walking and pulled her into his arms, all these human emotions floating around in his head were beginning to confuse him, he'd have to ask his mother about them and analyze them further. "No harm will come to me McKayla. I promise you that." McKayla looked up at him and closed her eyes praying to any and every existing god that it was true. He pulled away and began walking; his hand leaving hers. "Come, we must finish that project of yours." Sighing McKayla followed suddenly very tired. Spock noticed and tilted his head to the side. "You are weary, the project can wait." McKayla smiled and stretched before walking on. "Its okay I work best when I'm tired." Spock arched an eyebrow and stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I have seen your work when you are tired, it is not as good as you think Cadet." McKayla frowned and flicked her arm from his grasp. Another power struggle was starting. "Commander may I remind you that this _project_ as you have so kindly put it is the future of Star Fleet. And on top of that it needs to be completed before the end of the semester. Or at least a proto type." After a moment of tense glaring McKayla's features softened. "Please, I need to get this done. I know with you there I'll stay awake at least." Two days prior she'd worked on it with out rest and fell asleep beneath it. Spock, worried, had come looking for her, and gave her a stern lecture before taking her back to his room to get some food and much needed rest.

Spock regained his grip on her arm. "Tomorrow McKayla, I know that you will finish in time." McKayla hesitated for a moment before nodding and following Spock back to his room. The walk was long, for they walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other's company. "Spock?" He looked over at her. McKayla's head was bent but she lifted it and was grinning. "YOU'RE IT!" She said as she poked his chest and began running away. Spock stood there staring at her one eyebrow arched. McKayla stopped and stared at him. "Oh right, I forgot…not raised on Earth." She chuckled some and grinned up at him. "Explain." McKayla tilted her head to the side some. 'He's teaching me how to be Vulcan and I'm teaching him to be Human.' "Okay so the game's name is tag. The object of the game: stay away from the person who is 'it'. If the person who is it touches you, you are then it, and must tag or touch someone else." Spock seemed to process this for a moment before nodding. He clasped his hand behind his back and began walking again. McKayla sighed and followed.

They arrived back at his apartment and Admiral Pike was waiting for them. McKayla tensed for a moment before forcing herself to relax and breathe evenly. Something Spock had taught her when he noticed that she got nervous easily. "Good evening admiral." Spock greeted saluting Pike. McKayla mimicked the motion and stayed silent. "I need to talk to you both." McKayla furrowed her brow, he wasn't normally this direct. "Is some thing wrong Admiral?" The Admiral looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, I was hoping to talk to you about your engine design." McKayla nodded as he continued. "I have been over the blue prints. I want to put them into the USS Enterprise." McKayla almost swooned. "W-What?" Pike smiled at her. "I have discussed this with the rest of the council, we will be upgrading all of the starships with this new engine, we will be able to fly faster and more efficiently." McKayla nodded, still is a surprised stupor. Pike nodded and saluted Spock and McKayla who saluted back and walked away. "Wow..." was all McKayla could say after a moment. Spock gave a ghost of a smile and led the exhausted woman into his apartment, "Rest."


End file.
